Anger Management
Anger Management is the ninth episode of the third season of CBBC sitcom series, So Awkward. Synopsis Lily and Rob have an argument - well, Lily does. Rob is too easy-going and he simply can’t get angry. This makes Lily more upset, but he’s so chilled out, that it’s like he doesn’t even care! Plot It is history class, and Mr Malone is lecturing the students about vikings. Lily is daydreaming, and Mr Malone tells her to at least wait until he’s tasking about something boring before she starts daydreaming. Then, he points out that she has a bit of drool on her chin, causing the whole class to laugh and embarrass Lily. Then, she breaks out in anger, turning into a viking, waving an axe about, sending papers flying everywhere, and pushing the tables over. Mr Malone wakes her up, and tells her to at least wait until he talks about something boring before she starts daydreaming. Lily apologises, and Jas tells her “loving the axe, by the way”, prompting Lily to look behind her, where an axe is standing there. There is a Parent Teacher Association meeting. Mrs Fitzgerald is late because of the traffic. She sits with Mrs Griggs and Mrs Rennison, but then moves to sit with Mrs Hampton, after Mrs Rennison tells her that she has to sit with the other parents. Mr Salford is announced as the person in charge of this year’s Fun Run, stands up, and drags his bag with his feet, before untangling it. He fires a confetti canon, announcing his new idea: a three legged race fun run. Mr Salford asks for volunteers to help with the fun run. No one raises their hand. Then, Mrs Fitzgerald stands up, and says that she will help, making Mrs Hampton volunteer as well. Lily is walking with Rob, and tells him that their feet are in sync, which would be good for the three legged race, but ends up nearly tripping him over. Rob tells her that he’s decided to do the three legged race with Jenny Jones because she’s athletic, and a fast runner. Lily overreacts and kicks him in the leg and gets angry at him for choosing Jenny over herself, so Rob simply decides to do it with Lily, but she is still angry because he’s too easy-going, and it’s like he doesn’t even care. Then she walks off. Cassie and Maxwell where watching her the whole time, trying to spot different emotions from their book: The We See Book of Emotions. Maxwell thinks that Lily is annoyed, but Cassie thinks that Lily is frustrated. Cassie proceeds to tick off “frustrated”, but Maxwell says that she can’t tick off anything until they agree on it. They both agree to do a further investigation. In the cafeteria, Rob tells Ollie about what happened with Lily, and asks him how someone could be that laid back, while putting on sunglasses, crossing his feet and drinking a drink. Ollie says that if anyone could be that laid back it would be him (Rob). Rob asks Ollie if he could help him be less easy-going, but Ollie says that feelings and emotions aren’t his area. Then, he finds his protractor in is pencil case, stands up yells out that the protractor goes in the geometry section. Martha goes off to comfort Ollie, while Cassie and Maxwell ask her if she’s feeling annoyed or frustrated. Lily tells them that she’s fine, but the duo proceed to sit on either side of her. Cassie asks her why she wants Rob to be angry, but she denies it. Maxwell brings out his phone, and shows Lily his recording of her argument with Rob. Lily asks them if they were recording Rob and herself, and Cassie says that they record everything so that there can be no “farcical misunderstandings”. Lily talks to them about how Rob can’t get angry, and then walks away. Cassie and Maxwell decide that they will set up to make Rob angry. Maxwell straps a helmet on Alfie’s head. Alfie asks him why he’s doing this, and Cassie replies that it will make Lily happy. Alfie tells them that he doesn’t care about Lily. Cassie tells him that Lily’s best friends with Martha, so if Lily’s happy, Martha’s happy. Alfie questions if that’s how it works, and Cassie says “as far as we know”. Alfie daydreams that Martha’s happy, and they are in a park sitting on a bench. He gives her flowers, and they look at the clouds. Ollie comes along so Alfie gets up and pushes him into a muddy puddle. Martha laughs, and Cassie taps Alfie’s helmet, waking him up from is daydream. Maxwell tells them that the subject is in sight. Cassie tells Alfie to make Rob angry. Alfie runs head first into Rob’s belly, but fails, when Rob calmly tells him to be careful and that it kind of hurt. Maxwell says that this might be harder than they thought. Mrs Fitzgerald says that this is much harder than she thought. Jas and her father are bringing out their party supplies. Martha tells her mother that she‘s “negotiated an amendment for the Jurisberg Treaty” so she can easily organise a fun run, and to ”turn that frown upside down”. Mrs Fitzgerald tries to do so, and then enters the Hampton household. Mrs Fitzgerald is the only one who didn’t bring anything, so Mrs Hampton tells her that it’s probably something that working parents are too busy for. Mrs Fitzgerald phones her butler Martin to “get the caterers on”. Upstairs, Lily is talking to Martha and Jas about Rob being too easy-going. They see no problem in that, and Jas gets distracted by the scent of the cake recently brought in. The caterers bring in a multi-layered sponge cake. Mr Salford, Mrs Hampton and Mrs Fitzgerald discuss the banner. Mrs Hampton requests that they make a banner themselves; Mrs Fitzgerald wants it printed and done the “professional” way, but Mr Salford wants to make a viral image. Jas comes downstairs to see the cake, and says “it’s like all my dreams became cake!”. Mrs Hampton asks Mrs Fitzgerald if she can talk to her in private. She tells her that this is a fun run, and that it’s supposed to be fun and light. Mrs Fitzgerald tells Mrs Hampton that she’s the one being serious, and to “rotate that frown 180 degrees”. Everyone laughs at the joke. At school, Lily looks for Rob, and he says that he keeps having “mad accidents”. A banana peel flies into his face. Then, a lunchbox hits him, and Alfie claims that he lost control of his lunchbox, and apologises, but Rob is still completely fine. Lily goes to Cassie and Maxwell, and asks them what they’re doing to Rob. Cassie tells Lily that they are trying to make him angry as she requested. Lily tells them that she never asked them to do that, but they cut her off mid-sentence with a recording of their discussion in the cafeteria, in which she says that she wishes Rob can get angry a bit. Lily tells them to do something else and to use their imaginations. Alfie squirts whipped cream into Rob’s backpack, while Maxwell decides that they’d better call off Alfie. In the computer room, Jas has made a gif of what Mrs Fitzgerald said the day before, with Mrs Fitzgerald’s mouth being constantly rotated 180 degrees, with the caption: ROTATE THAT FROWN 180 DEGREES. Jas tells Martha that she’s going to send it to Lily, but Martha says that she can’t animate her mother, and they fight over the mouse, but they accidentally send it to every single person in the school! Rob‘s books are covered in “squirty cream” and Mr Malone says he’s sorry to hear that, but says that it’s alright; he loves squirt cream, and eats it. Rob asks Mr Malone if he thinks that he’s too laidback, and Mr Malone tells him that people like “them”, who are laid-back, are going to have people who want to change them, but he doesn’t have to change. He tells him to just relax. Mrs Rennison tells Mr Malone that his car was parked in the loading bay, and that they are going to have to tow it away. Mr Malone tries to act laid-back, but ends up going to rescue his car. Cassie addresses Rob by his full name, Robert, and tells him that they can solve his problem. Back in the computer room, Martha and Jas are trying to figure out how to get rid of the gif. Martha then tells Jas that they can take down the network. Jas gets excited about it, and races off to another computer to do so. Martha receives a video call from her mother, regarding the gif. Martha gets nervous when her mother says she knows exactly who made it. It turns out that she thinks Mrs Hampton did it, because they didn’t get along from day one. Then, the screens blackout, and Jas offers Martha a high five for taking down the network, but she rejects it. Cassie, Maxwell and Alfie have brought Jake along, to hypnotise Rob into being angry. Jake tells Rob to close his eyes and count to ten. Rob starts counting - 10, - but he can’t count any further, so Jake tells him to forget about the counting, and that when he clicks his fingers, he will be under his control. Rob scoffs at the idea, but when Jake clicks his fingers, Rob falls under his control. Jake tells him to recall the last time he got angry. Rob recalls that he was three, and that his friend was a jar of frog spawn that he kept on the table near the sink. One day, the jar was empty, and they got flushed down the toilet. Rob starts getting angry and throwing a tantrum like a three-year-old. Jake tells him that whenever Lily gets angry, he wants him to go back to that moment, and Lily will be the one who flushed his frog spawn. When he clicks his fingers, he won’t remember any of the previous procedures. Jake clicks his fingers, and Rob wakes up. Cassie says that he’s cured, but he doesn’t feel any different. Maxwell tells him not to worry, and that he will. Alfie tells Rob that he will make Lily happy, which would make Martha happy, and then says “haaaaaaappyyyyyyy”. Cassie tells Rob not to ask. At the Fitzgerald household, Martha and Jas are trying to tell Mrs Fitzgerald about who really made the gif. It turns out that Mrs Fitzgerald is also, making a gif. She is making a gif of Mrs Hampton to pay her back. The gif has an image of Mrs Hampton eating and vomiting brownies, with the caption: EAT MY CHEESY BROWNIES. On the field at school, Rob meets up with Lily to practise for the three legged race. Lily apologises for getting angry, and says that she has a problem with anger. Rob tells her that it was he, who has a problem, and they start arguing over who has a problem. Then, the hypnosis starts kicking in. Rob throws a tantrum, and throws his bag on the ground, and calls Lily “frog spawn”, for “flushing his frog spawn down the toilet”. There is a knock on the door of the Fitzgerald household. Mrs Fitzgerald opens the door, revealing an angry Mrs Hampton. She greets “Fern, what can I do for you?”. Mrs Hampton replies, by asking her what she has to say about this, and shows her the gif (unbeknownst to her) that Mrs Fitzgerald had created earlier. Mrs Fitzgerald asks her what she has to say about this, and shows Mrs Hampton the gif which said TURN THAT FROWN 180 DEGREES. Mrs Hampton tells Mrs Fitzgerald that she thinks Mr Salford made both of the gifs. Mrs Fitzgerald gets surprised at the false accusation, and decides to go along with it, avoiding trouble. Mrs Hampton explains that the gifs were Mr Salford’s idea of making a viral image to publicise the fun run. They decide that they have to fight back! At the Hampton household, Lily is upset and tells Jas about what happened on the field with Rob. Jas assures her that she looks nothing like frog spawn, and that she should break up with him. Then, the doorbell rings, and Lily excitedly answers the door to Rob, who is clueless about what happened on the field. Rob guesses that Lily got angry again, and that he couldn’t remember. Lily gets angry at him for blaming her for being angry. Then, Rob, due to the effects of the hypnosis, throws the frog spawn tantrum again, causing Lily to close the door on him. It’s the day of the fun run, Rob is running with Jenny Jones, and Lily has no one to run with. Alfie asks her if she’s happy, to which she replies “at the moment, no”. Then he asks if Martha’s happy, to which she replies “yeah, yeah, I think so”. Rob asks Lily if she’s sure she doesn’t want to run with him, and she says that she’s sure, and that she might have someone better than Jenny Jones. He asks who it is, and Lily, knowing that she has no one to run with, grabs Alfie, tells Rob that Alfie is running with her. When Rob gets ready to race, Lily tells Alfie that they have to beat Rob and Jenny. Mrs Hampton and Mrs Fitzgerald gather all the students to the start line. Martha and Jas point out that the two are getting along, and Mrs Fitzgerald tells them that it turns out that it was Jas’ father, who made the gifs. Jas tells Mrs Fitzgerald that the “viral marketing campaign” is a banner with “?RUN” on it. Martha and Jas confess to Mrs Fitzgerald that it was they, who made the gif. When she realises that she and Mrs Hampton have made a huge mistake, she goes to find Mrs Hampton. Alfie asks Lily why she really wants to beat Rob and Jenny. She tells him that it’s because Rob yelled at her and called her frog spawn. Alfie doesn’t see that as a problem, and says that “they” told him that Lily wanted Rob to get angry. Lily asks if it was Cassie and Maxwell, and gets a little bit annoyed at their idea. Mrs Fitzgerald asks Mrs Hampton if she booby trapped the confetti canon, and she excitedly replied “yes” and a panicking Mrs Fitzgerald tells her that Keith didn’t make the gif. Mr Salford asks them what he didn’t do, but Mrs Hampton asks him why he isn’t at the finish line. He replies, saying that Mrs Griggs wanted to be at the finish line, and fire the confetti canon, and that he wanted to start the race off instead. He sounds the horn, and the race starts, and everyone races ahead. Mrs Hampton and Mrs Fitzgerald rush to the canon to stop it from being fired, but Mr Salford stops them, and says that they have to be in the race to run, so they participate. Lily runs faster, but trips over. Rob and Jenny are close to the finish line, and Lily gets angry. Alfie tells her to use her anger to fuel her up to go faster. Maxwell plays his recording of Jake’s hypnosis procedure, which triggers Rob to get angry, and run back for Lily. They smile at each other and hug, and apologise for their issues. Alfie starts crying, and Cassie and Maxwell tick all of the emotions they spotted in that moment. Rob tells Lily that Jake tried to hypnotise him, but it didn’t work. Mrs Hampton and Mrs Fitzgerald urge Mrs Griggs not to fire the canon, but Mrs Rennison mishears, and tells Mrs Griggs that they want her to fire the canon. Mrs Griggs tells her that she can’t do that until there’s a winner. Mrs Hampton and Mrs Fitzgerald tell them that the canon is full of custard, and cross the finish line, and the canon fires the custard, covering Mrs Griggs, Mrs Hampton and Mrs Fitzgerald in custard. Mr Salford says that “this is the best fun run ever!”, and takes photos of the three covered in custard, and says that it will go viral. Cast * Martha Fitzgerald - Sophia Dall’Aglio * Lily Hampton - Cleo Demetriou * Jas Salford - Ameerah Falzon-Ojo * Rob Edwards - Samuel Small * Ollie Coulton - Archie Lyndhurst * Mr Malone - Alex Carter * Mrs Griggs - Susan Earl * Mrs Hampton - Vicky Hall * Mrs Fitzgerald - Carla Mendonça * Mrs Rennison - Kay Purcell * Mr Salford - Clive Rowe * Alfie - Kavern Batchelor * Cassie - Rosie Boore * Maxwell - Fisher Costello-Rose * Jake - Oliver Watts * Jenny Jones - Bella Band Category:Series 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3